Kingdeom Hearts Reverse: The Half Heart
by Shiva-IceFlame
Summary: Now that Sora has saved the Worlds, what happens next? Why a new adventure! Travel along with a girl, that is looking for her memories, her Nobody guide/stalker, and her two companions a Hell messanger, and a Diclonius. The worlds are safe? Yea right!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 4. Shiva's Deep Dive.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking."

'**Book or something read able, or important that was said..'**

**Memory, flashback.**

_Important event. Slowed time, or time freeze._

**The Voice, villains, or an sayings**_**.**_

Falling in love, saying goodbye,

With a vow that this is the last heartbreak

_She snaps her eyes open, to find herself in an endless void. Colors seemed to exist, yet not exist in this numb area. One moment a shine of Blue would be Crimson, and then blank Grey, falling to inky Black. It was a colored show, yet a numb void, where feeling was nonexistent. She finds that somehow she is standing on this, void, even if there is nothing to stand on. She eventually takes a step, only to have the nonexistent ground vanish beneath her. _

Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind,

Will eventually blossom

_As Shiva falls, she looked up watching as the light above vanished. Moreover, it shocked her that she had not noticed the dim light before. Perhaps that was why the colors never turned White. Even with the light above as dim as it was, it was of the Purest Ivory she had ever seen. Shiva fell and she titled her head away from the light toward the endless void from which she seemed to be falling. She found she was falling into areas similar, yet different… through mist and shadows, through water and burning heat, and she wondered. 'When shall this end?' At some point, she found, she was crashing through a layer of bitter ice and Pure snow._

_All of a sudden, she was standing at a park; she looked up seeing some birds fly by above, her gaze locked upon the sparrows in their flight. Shiva looks around the area slightly taking in the forest like area. Trees, blowing slightly in a breeze she had not realized was there, medium length grass of which the scent of freshly cut clung to, swaying gently in the already mentioned breeze. The area had a sense of peace and calmness, which was relaxing and homely._

The summer rain that started to fall,

gently streaked past my tears

_The sun shinned brightly over the area; she then turns around to a small lake, which is also in the park. And she wonders how it was possible she missed it. Clear Sapphire water, ran lazily through the lake, the wind ruffling the surface. It adds to the area, a calm and serene feeling flowing from it. Standing by the lake is her twin sister, Nakuma. Her Ice Blue hair swaying slightly in the breeze the Purple streaks showing easily in the sunlight. Her eyes are looking to Shiva happily, the Purple swirling around the Ice Blue color of her iris's. Shiva blinks for a moment and waves back, when Nakuma waves to her. Shiva smiles as Nakuma runs over and stands beside her. _

Images that resemble memories,

Autumn's drama reruns

_Shiva then turns to the lake, watching their reflections as the water ripples slightly. The wind is warm, and it wraps around them comfortably. She smiles a bit, as a huge ripple appears, but it soon turns to a frown as Nakuma's reflection vanishes. She looked beside her and saw that Nakuma was gone. She spins around trying to find her twin. She finds that the gentle breeze had faded. The trees were now dark, an ominous and lonely feeling coming from them. The grass, are like small needles, just waiting for you to fall, so they can sink into your skin. The entire area was darkening, and she finally noticed that the warmth from the sun had faded as well._

Why have I suffered,

Almost the same blows such countless times?

_She looks to the sky to see that it had turned Black. Ebony. No longer the light blue it had been, the clouds now Dark Grey and ominous, and the sun's yellow glow erased completely. And she feels cold. An icy cold that clings to her, and she cannot shake it from her form. The wind had returned, but it was no longer kind to her, it was cold and sharp, stabbing into her back like a betrayal. However, in a since she appreciates it, it is a normality she recognizes. Her gaze goes once again back to the sky. _

But even so, I'll probably fight again,

That is one of life's mysteries

_Electricity was shooting throughout the clouds eliminating the Dark Grey clouds giving them a haunted appearance opposed to the ominous it had been, and the wind was blowing harshly now. Not only cold and sharp, but now forceful and demanding. It screamed loudly in her ears in place of the harsh whistles it had been a second ago, and nothing like the comforting whispers it had been upon arrival. It caused her to place her arms in front of herself, to try to retain some form of balance. Its strength was pushing her back; she could feel the heels of her feet digging into the earth. The wind screeched louder, as if voicing the pain of the earth, demanding repentance. All of a sudden, she finds herself slipping back slowly; she falls back landing in the lake, water springing up on both sides as if to catch her, in a cold embrace. She notices that it is no longer Sapphire, But a Dark Midnight Blue, and the water stings and stabs at her as it wraps around her pulling her down. Needles were felt along her frame. _

Falling in love, giving it everything,

With a wish that this is the last heartbreak

_She once more is falling through water, bubbles coming and traveling from her mouth. Although unlike the cruel and Midnight Blue of the water, the bubbles are an electric blue that give her a sense of comfort. She glances up to see Nakuma on her knees, looking back at her. An expression of concern etched into her face, her shoulder blade length hair, falling in front of her face and spilling over her shoulders, as she tried to reach through the glass like lake she was kneeling upon. _

Even the cherry tree, swaying through time,

Will eventually blossom

_Shiva's head fell back slowly as she sank deeper, Nakuma vanishing from sight once again. She continues to fall back, and finds that she herself is fading. Her body slowly becoming a bit transparent. It was in a Grey appearance. Neither see through nor white, or even black. But this glowing Grey, similar to Silver. Slowly she leaned backwards, until her back was almost arched; and she fades more, closing her eyes._

In the revolving seasons,

My shoes are wearing out, more and more

_She opens her eyes once more to see her elder sister, Ash they are in an area similar to the where Shiva first appeared. Only this place was more Black then grey. Shiva couldn't help but wonder, 'where was she and how did she get here?' Ash smiles a bit, toward her, and Shiva returns it laying there. She had landed harshly on her back, the impact had happened as soon as her eyes had snapped open. _

Let go the tension in your shoulders,

So you can seal away the past somewhere

_She watches as Ash's Midnight Blue hair, flows behind her, in its present braid, falling to her knees. Shiva realized that she had never seen Ash without her hair pulled back in that tight and elegant braid. It looks almost like Ebony in the light of the area. Her Silver eyes glowing eerily and the streaks of Midnight Blue show spots of Darkness, taking away from the glowing catlike appearance. _

From here they're probably not too far,

Sceneries you haven't even seen

_She stands from the spot she fell to; surprisingly her back is not hurting from the painful landing. When she finally gained her footing, she walked toward her sister, but all of a sudden, Ash becomes farther away. A gasp escaped from herself as Shiva started running after her, trying to reach Ash. Suddenly Ash vanished completely, and Shiva fell through the ground that had instantly turned to glass. Her hand stretched out to grasp her sister's after image. Yet her fingers slid through the illusion her mind had created, from stress and slight panic._

I want to overcome the ceaseless pain in my chest,

And become closer to you

_She landed hard face first on a sea of Darkness; she groaned slightly and sat up, because this time it had hurt. Pain shooting up and down her back. Stars bursting before her eyes, giving everything a blurry hue, even if she had not seen anything as of yet. Once her eyes were able to refocused, she lifted her head a bit._

I have wandered about once and returned,

Always grasping for the blue sky

_She looks forward slightly from her sprawled out position, to see her hand is still outstretched. Trying to reach something, she was beginning to question was ever really there. If anything in this…place was real. She eventually stood and looked around the semi-glowing Darkness. The area was similar to where she fell from, only light shinned from beneath the dark, giving it a glowing appearance. She turned around in each direction. Trying to find something in these Shadows that held a Grey glow, created from the Light trapped beneath. _

Falling in love, saying goodbye,

With a vow that today's the first good day

_A male figure appeared from the Darkness. Slinking like a panther stalking its prey. Ominous and cruel intent flowing from him, like crimson from a non-healable wound, it was unstoppable and thick. She cannot recall ever seeing him before, but fear shoots through her. Icy cold fear that had its clammy hands, wrapped around her in chokeholds. His hair, a shinning Silver, while his eyes are a Dark Midnight Blue, similar to the Darkness she found herself in. Swirls of Silver surround the pupil that was somehow darker, then even the iris. This male, this…creature had her so terrified, that the thought of slitting her own throat came to mind. She stubbornly shook the thought from her subconscious. Even if he terrified her, she would not give in so easily. At least that is what she desperately wised._

Everything, even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind,

Softly reaches out toward you

_She backs away from him, as he approaches in that predator way. She moves back for each step near her he takes. His paces slow, like water running over smooth stones. Eventually he seems fed up, and shots forward reaching for her. Darkness shooting from around him, and charging toward her coordinated with his movements. Shiva falls back bringing her arms up in front of herself. She gasps slightly as she lands on her knees, and Shadowed Darkness crawls up her. However, this Darkness is different, it is unlike his, which is vicious and cruel, and this Darkness is calm and warm. She fears it but at the same time is comforted. She closes her eyes, as the male takes a lunge at her his cold and cruel Darkness following his motions, and allows the other Darkness to crawl up her figure. _

I love you I love you, it can't be helped,

_She opens her eyes once more, to see that she is floating in Shadow's once again. She slowly falls to a glowing Grey platform. She blinks, with a confused expression, looking around. The area around the platform is Black, except the neutral color that the platform glows. Shiva looks around once more, her eyes trailing across the space, as she takes small steps back. Even though the scene looks dreary, it is truly warm and comforting. She looked down to the ground, as it shifted and rumbled beneath her feet, she once again took a few steps back, unsure of what would occur next. _

That has nothing to do with this

_She frowned and took a hesitant step forward. She was rather tired of the ground vanishing beneath her. Although she was grateful, that she could see the ground this time. She growls slightly, as a noise is heard thinking she was once more fall, but she is pleasantly surprised when, flocks of Crow's fly up from the platform. She watches them in awe, as they fly away and into the Darkness surrounding the area. She slowly brings her eyes back down to the ground. Not noticing the letters appearing above her, spelling out..._

**Kingdom Hearts: Reverse**

She blinked, once her eyes refocused she found herself standing between three platforms.

The first had a wickedly sharp Uchigatana; it curved along the length and ended in a razor sharp point, at the Kissaki. It was a Silver/Grey color; however, the Ha was pure Ebony. The tsuba was also Ebony. The Habaki is Pure Ivory. The Mekugi was the same Silver/Grey as the blade. The Ito was comfortable Black leather and the same was Grey, a White chain hung from the end of the Kashira. The Menuki was of a Heartless symbol mixed with the Nobodies symbol. The Tsuba was in the shape of the Aoi Gata. The Mimi was of the Uchikaesi Mimi (Hineri Mimi).

The second platform held Dark Purple, blades. They had, Grey metal hooked to the middle of the blades, and by the looks could change the blades direction. The blades were 5 feet long. Both sides were sharpened, at the middle, slightly above the handle, are Grey metal manacles. They cover from wrist to almost your elbow, and had a line that went up it. It went straight, and then halfway up went right, straight, left, and finally straight to the other end. They were razor sharp, and the top half, the blade bent out, in an almost arch.

The third and final platform, held a pair of gloves. The gloves were Grey leather and had pure Ivory spikes on the back, which looked like bone. They were fingerless, but crimson fishnet, covered the fingers and went halfway up the forearms.

All three items, levitated a few inches from the platform's surface. She arched a brow, her eyes trailing over the platforms. They were grey as well, but beautiful swirling patterns, are curved along them. Elegance was the theme of the entire place, she realized. Even with the dismal colors, and the comforting feeling, everything was elegant. Almost high class styled.

Shiva, allowed her eyes to glance over each item. Curious, but she was not sure what she should do. This seemed to be the first thing of which she would have free will, everything else had just happened. She was not entirely sure, she wanted the freedom back, as she stood there glancing them over once more.

**So, it would seem another stands before the trial…What is surprising is the one being called.**

Shiva blinked, her eyes roaming the area, yet nothing had changed and no one was there. She frowned slightly. "I don't like mind games." She stated.

**Yet, the others are still in use. I thought the final weapon, was only called when all else fails…**

The voice continued as if ignoring her. Shiva grunted lightly. She was not pleased with the whole situation, but she knew there was not much, if anything she could do. She decided to wait for the formless and oddly soundless voice to continue.

**I know for fact, that two have done their job, and the third is no longer wayward. Therefore, there is no need. However, I cannot deny it, of its call.**

Shiva sighed feeling her eye twitch slightly. "Listen, I have no idea what you are talking about. And seeing as I do not wish to jump from the edge. Would you mind getting to the point?" She asked, frowning. She found herself looking up into the blank Darkness, as she spoke.

**You are the oddest so far, sarcastic yet polite. Very well. We shall being the first trial.**

Shiva looked forward as light erupted from the three platforms. Each one had a glowing beam coming from it. It seemed to draw her toward it, but Shiva held her ground. She was not making any moves until, the one in charge said so. Be it the voice, or whatever weapon it spoke.

**The first trial lay before you. There are three paths, which do you accept, and chose to follow?**

The Voice asked. Shiva looked to the three platforms. Suddenly two lights were extinguished. Leaving only the sword glowing.

**The path of Strength, the sword, the power of the Warrior. The power to carve and destroy. A blade as sharp as the heart. Destruction and strength of being.**

Shiva watched as the sword stopped glowing; the Arm blades took the glow.

**The path of Protection, the arm blades, the power of the Guardian. The power of care and defense. A weapon, to keep those you hold close. Self-sacrificing and protection of others.**

Shiva watched as once again, the glow faded only to appear at the gloves.

**The path of Wisdom, the gloves, the power of the Mystic. The power of mentality and magic. A weapon, of unpredictable properties. Ancient ways and inner self.**

Shiva frowned as the light faded, only to cause all three to glow once more. Shiva glanced over all three. Each had some form of pull. She wished to choose all three, but she knew that was not an option. She walked slowly toward the center. She stopped in between all three. The Warrior? She thought looking at the sword. The Guardian? She thought glancing at the arm blades. Or the Mystic? She wondered staring at the gloves. She sighed the choice had already been made. Walking over, she found the platform too high. She grabbed onto the ledge, and jumped/ pulled herself up. She looked over the object she chose. She reached out, wrapping her hands around it. The sword glinted slightly. A Purple and Grey glow surrounds it, and it vanished.

**You have chosen the path of the Warrior. Strong of mind and body. Great, but dangerous power. To be used to save all, or bring annihilation. This is what you chose, but what will you give up in return.**

She stood on the platform, gazing at the other platforms. Sighing, she jumped from the platform. She spun around a moment later to see the platform she had been on vanish. It seemed to evaporate into the ground. She frowned lightly and turned her attention to the two items left. 'What should I give up?' She wondered. She glanced at the Gloves. 'The Mystic. I value inner strength almost as much as anything else.' She thought then looked to the arm blades. 'The Guardian? I do not value protecting others much. And if I care for someone and or have friends…They would be strong enough to take care of themselves…' She nodded, walking over to the platform. She jumped onto it, and grabbed the item. Her hand wrapped around the handle of the arm blades. They began to glow and vanished.

**You have chosen to give up the power of the Guardian. **

**You have accepted the path of the warrior. **

**You have denied the Guardian. **

**You shall gain from the Mystic. Power of mind, and will. Ancient, but complex abilities. To be used to heal or incinerate. **

**This is your path, the Warrior. The user of the Mystic.**

She stumbled slightly as this platform also began to be absorbed into the ground. The other following. She jumped from the platform and landed on the ground. She blinked, as the ground started to rumble. She glanced around the area; the shadows were shifting slightly. But not overly so. She found herself, sinking into the Darkness as well. She sighed and closed her eyes. No use in fighting the inevitable.

She opened her eyes to find herself, sitting on a new area. She glanced around. The platform was Light blue, but it held pictures of people. The first was of a boy, with Brown hair that spiked in different directions. He had Light Sapphire colored eyes. He wore an odd outfit. It had a Black jacket, with Silver metal covering the shoulders. His outfit was hard for Shiva to describe; you simply had to see it. The most eye-catching thing though was a Silver crown like necklace on it.

In the same circle but with his back to the first was another boy. He had sandy Blonde colored hair, which spiked as well. Unlike the first boy's which spiked in the back, the new boy's spiked forward away from the back of his head. He had Ocean Blue eyes, similar to the first boys' but darker. His outfit was just as odd, but easier to explain. He wore a over jacket just like the other, only his was White, and had a Black checkered design around the seam of the shoulders, and across the chest, Around the edge of the sleeves was a Black line. It was left unzipped, he had a Black shirt on underneath, it was edged with grey, and had a collar. A zipper ran the length of the shirt; the zipper's shape was of an x in the shape of arrows. The hood of his jacket was Red.

The next circle was beside the first. It was another boy; however, this one was different from the others. He had long Lavender/Silver colored hair, his bangs fell to his nose, and he had aqua colored eyes that held a hint of green. He wore a White sleeveless vest, with a high collar. It was left unzipped, and the collar was folded over, to show the Yellow, of its lining. At the bottom of the vest was a Blue strip, the edge was Yellow as well. He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt on underneath, it had a zipper running its length but had two zippers instead of one. One at the top, which was pulled down to his collarbone, and the other at the bottom, and was pulled up to his abs.

Below both circles and in the middle of the platform was a…Shiva blinked, was that an overgrown mouse? It was a black mouse, shaped person. He wore an outfit similar to the first guys, only his was Red and Yellow. Not much else could be said about him. Not much else could be said about him.

She noticed that the second circle had one connected to it, it trailed away. It had a male with long White hair. He had bright Gold eyes. His skin unlike the other's normal tone was a deep tan. He wore an outfit that was Black, it was also difficult to explain, but it seemed stuck to his skin, and revealed his chin. Behind him, with his back to him, was another. He had the same hair and eyes as him. His hair styled different. He had the same skin also. However, he wore a Black and White cloak.

She glanced at each in turn and noticed that, they each had some…thing above them, and or below. The first circle there was a Silver…Key? It had a Golden handle and hand guard, and a small silver chain with a mouse head hanging from it. Below it however were two others. They were more shaped like swords, but they were too bulky and dull to be swords. The first was White. It seemed to have two bars, a space between, and met at the tip. The tip was in the shape of a Black Heart and to the side of it was a White, Blue, and Yellow star. The hand guard looked like White wings, while the handle was a Grey long spade shaped handle. Hanging from the handle was a small star shaped item. The second was Black and it truly was shaped similar to a sword. It was Black with splashes of Blue. The handle was Blue and looked similar to Dragon scales, or a grooved grip. The hand guard looked like Black bat wings, at the beginning of the wings was a Blue jewel. Hanging from the handle was a Black crown similar to the necklace. The tip of the blade went off into an odd shape she could not describe but it actually looked sharp.

She turned to the second circle. There was also an item above the male. This one however seemed like a combination of the last two. The handle was a swirl of Black and Red, at the beginning of the blade was a Lime Green, gem that looked like a Dragons eye. One side of the hand guard was a White wing starting from the end and went to the gem, the other side was a Black batwing that started at the blade and ended at the end of the handle. It was odd how the wings went the same direction as they did on the other blades. Hanging from the end was a sharp looking chain, with a Black Heart, with Red thorn design. She remembered Jay had said it was the Heartless symbol. The blade itself looked sharper than the other did. This one was thin and ended in a sharp point. To the side of the tip, like the other two, was a Grey Wing. The blade was made up of Red, Black, and Blue.

She turned to the center circle. The mouse also had one of these blades above him. His was the same as the first ones only this one had a Gold blade and Silver handle and hilt.

**You have already passed the second trial, odd for a new member. However, passing the trial is how you were brought here in the first place.**

Shiva looked around. "Then shall we continue onto this second trial?" She asked. She did not mean to rush, but she would like to know what was happening. All of sudden she had been hit with the full force of Rick's death. She did not want to continue this while in a moment of weakness.

**I see you are ready then. The second trial…Can you withstand, and defeat the darkness destroying your heart? **

Shiva blinked confused. Everyone had darkness, it was obvious, but she had not known that her own had been destroying her heart. She looked behind her and saw her shadow; it suddenly seemed so long, and dark. No comfort came from knowing that she existed. If anything she had always been relieved that, she existed. She frowned, if the darkness …her darkness had been destroying her. Is that why she had not really felt attachments? Then why was she suddenly being hit with the emotions she had not felt until now. Why was she mourning his death?

**Your questions are grave, and serious. One so young should not think of things like that so often. Yet it seems to come naturally to you. As I have said, you are not an ordinary person. You can feel because you are getting closer to the Light…The Light inside of you that the Darkness has tried to smother. Can you defeat all challenges to get to your Light?**

As the voice asked this, small Black portals appeared. Purple streaks, came throughout, the three dimensional circles upon the ground. Shiva frowned and watched, as they seemed to start swirling. Suddenly a small-clawed hand shot out of one, followed by another. The arms pulled a small muscular body from inside the swirling Darkness.

She recognized them, as the creatures that attacked her before this all began. They were a newer form of Shadows. At least she thought that was what they were called. She frowned slightly, glancing around she did not see the sword Aysa had given her. She frowned again, and backed up. She looked back over and saw those things coming from each portal. She tensed slightly, and crouched when the first leapt at her. She ran toward the edge, when they all lunged, stopping at the ledge, she glanced down. The Depth Perception of this place was screwed up, but she knew it would be a long fall if she jumped. She spun around and stared at the oncoming Heartless.

**Can you, summon strength, to banish the Dark?**

Shiva twitched; she and this voice were never going to be friends. Nope, never. She bit her lip, and took a step back her foot coming onto the edge. She frowned, and lunged forward, sliding under the creatures that lunged after her. She turned and watched them fall over. She smirked slightly, however that faded when she noticed the portals spinning again. More Heartless appeared. She looked around, trying to find a way from them. She found she was surrounded.

She stood up slowly, she did not know what to do, but she would not allow a bunch of body building midgets beat her. She clenched her hand, and they lunged. She narrowed her eyes, and watched them closing in. She clenched her fist again, and it almost felt as if she was holding something. On impulse, she swung her hand, as if she had something to attack with.

Her eyes widened as the Heartless, that had been nearing her were flung back by something. She looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened again. She was holding the sword she had chosen. She stared at it for a moment, before a hiss of some sorts was heard. She jerked her head up, to see them prowling around her. Like a hunter circling its kill. She frowned slightly. There is always a hint of fear when facing the unknown. However, allowing it to grow…would consume and weaken you. She grit, her teeth and crouched slightly, gripping the handle with both hands.

She crouched under the first attack, slashing at its back as it went over. The force of the blow sending it, through the air and over the edge. Her eyes widened slightly, however she did not linger on the action very long. She rolled to the side, and jumped up lightly. She sighed, and tried to think the options through logically. She took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

She kept herself calm, and slashed, at the creatures, as they neared her. In the back of her mind, she knew that if she allowed that seed of fear to grow she would panic. If she panicked, she would start slinging the sword around wildly. That was something that would not help this problem at all. And further more she would be nothing more than a fool, to consider that action.

She dodged another shadow, and stabbed her sword forward. It slid into the creature with a slightly sickening sound. However, a moment later, it evaporated into a Dark Purple smoke. It lingered for a moment before fading away in a light pink and White glow. She saw a miniature heart float up and fade as well. She gritted her teeth, and continued. Slash after slash, and eventually they all began to fade. She wondered why she had forgotten. She had fought these things before, right before she entered this trial. Right after the ship had vanished, that creature had appeared. She finished off the last Shadow.

She stood there, in a slight daze, as her mind brought back the memory, of what happened.

'**Shiva paused for a moment, and watched as the ship left, the wind whipping her hair, and blowing heartless away. She smiled faintly as Aysa's thought came to her. 'I worry for you as well, Shiva. I worry for you as well.' She chuckled slightly, and turned back to see Rick's body was now gone. She frowns lightly, but it fades, as a heartless jumps on her back, digging its claws in, and a Nobody slips her legs from under herself. She rolls, over slinging the Heartless off, and slashing her sword through the Nobody. It vanishes in a bit of White smoke. She frowns realizing that there is now, way she could defeat all of them, but suddenly bright light appears, she looked around to see, that time seemed to have slowed down. There was now a black hole in the sky and all the Heartless and Nobodies had been sucked in. The hole seemed to lose suction after that. She blinked, when she looked down, she saw her shadow, had become bigger. She looked in the direction, as it seemed to spread. Suddenly it reached a spot and a Grey thing appeared on the ground. It was similar to a puddle, with swirls of Black and White, in side. Making it appear more like a warp hole or something.**

**Shiva's eyes widened as a hand came from it slamming into the ground, causing her to stumble slightly. When she regained her balance, she glanced up to see a huge Grey creature before her. It was hunched over slightly, although its figure seemed almost human. It had long. Muscular arms, which ended in sharp claws. Its legs were muscular and bent, yet looked nimble and athletic. Its body was rather straight, yet spikes came from it. It had Black and White symbols on it. Its head almost looked similar to a helmet, yet it had these huge ears, similar to the heartless, the others had called Shadows. From its back, however, were Dark Purple wings. One side was leather like, similar to a demons, the other had feathers, like an angels. She jumped back, as the hand came slamming down, near her, the ground around it turning into the grey matter that it had formed from. Out of it came a heartless, which looked like a taller more muscular version of a heartless. Although it's hands and feet ended the same as a dusks. It charged at her, and she jumped over the slide dodge. She slashed at it twice, before, sliding sideways, to avoid its front attack. She brought the sword horizontally and watched as it faded into a Grey mist half of a heat fading after.**

**The bigger creature brought itself to her attention, by, slashing at her; she dodged, but was caught on the shoulder. She frowned, and brought the sword, vertically downward, slashing at its hand, then did a few more slashes, after changing back to horizontally. It pulled back and seemed to roar in anger. It attacked with both hands, and did some sliding motions catching her off guard; a few more slices joined her shoulders. She eventually jumped on the creature's head and attacked it, she jumped into the sir, as it through its head back in anger, and she jumped on its back, stabbing it, before, slashing at its head once more. She was thrown into the air, the creature coming after her. She ducked under its arms and slashed at its face. She then sent a powerful thrust horizontally. The creature fell to the ground and so did she. She landed harshly on her back, but jumped back up, attacking as many times as she could, she did a final vertical slash, followed by a spinning horizontal. The creature stood back up, slamming its hand back into the ground once more. A few more of those creatures appearing. She finished them off, and redid the strategy she had done a few moments ago.**

**After redoing it, three more times, she jumped after it, as it stood back up from the ground. She used her weight and of the sword and her momentum, to spin in the air, head over feet. She brought a foot down smashing it into the creatures head, and finished the spin my bringing the sword down as well. As it slashed through the creatures head, time slowed down even more. As she spun one, last time. A Gold glow surrounds the creature. She landed on her feet, as it shook its head in anger and agony. Suddenly it erupted in Grey smoke, with Gold streaks. Shiva sighed, but it was sucked from her lungs, when she found, Darkness crawling up her legs. She was able to kick it off, but it returned. She frowned trying harder. She reached out her hand to grab onto something, so she could pull herself out, when her hand was grabbed. The Darkness vanished. She blinks tiredly and looked at Jay, who held her hand. He pulled her to himself, as she felt her consciousness drift away. The last thing she noticed was they were being sucked into the hole and a blinding flash of light.'**

Shiva blinked, snapping out of the memory, as she once again wondered what happened to Aysa's sword. Actually how did she end up here? Her thoughts came to a screeching halt, as the floor once again shattered, from beneath her feet. However, instead of falling, she was thrown up. Her eyes were comically wide as she flew through the air, her arms moving to find a way of balance. Although she wondered why she was looking for balance while free falling in the opposite direction. Her face went blank, and a blunt expression crossed her face, her eye twitching slightly.

She blinked, when the edge of something came into view. She rose above it slightly, and she sweat dropped, when she noticed she was falling down and no longer up. 'Am I a fricking doll?!' She thought in annoyance. She frowned, when she noticed she was falling at a curve, almost as if she was pushed. She hit the floor and slid across it a few feet. She lay face down, as her face throbbed slightly, from the ground surfing it just did. She blinked, and continued to lay there, her body going still. "Should I even bother…?" She asked, to no one, seeing as the only thing near was that damned voice. "No, I think I shall stay here…" She muttered.

**You are a most curious one…**

Shiva could just imagine the 'mysterious' voice, sweat dropping. It caused her to think again, how she could even guess. Now that she thought on it… Shiva lifted her head. How could she hear a voice that had no…voice? There were simply words appearing in her mind. She turned over on her back and froze.

**The first trial has been concluded. The second trial complete. The third trial passed. What to do with one such as yourself now?**

Shiva blinked, as the words slowly faded away. She wondered how she had not noticed that before. 'Voices that make no sound, words that appear in mid-air. Okay…I do no longer doubt my sanity. It is obvious I haven't the slightest.' She thought, she knew the voice was laughing and arched a brow. "What you read my thoughts as well?" She asked.

**Well, I can say I have never been so amused. I am to be neutral and not chose…but you are my favorite so far. Usually they are confused, frightened, or overly serious…**

Shiva rolled her eyes, and sat up. "Glad I could be of some use…" She muttered, as she stood. She frowned and glanced down taking in the new platform she stood upon.

The center had a girl. She was in a circle, like the males on the last. She had light Purple eyes, and Bright Red hair. It could not be Crimson. She was wearing a Pink outfit that both made Shiva cringe and wonder if she had no modesty. It was pink and White. Behind her, and looking in the other direction, was a Blonde haired girl with Blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white dress. They looked similar, if not for the change of colors, in hair and eye.

Beneath them, was a male. He wore a long Black cloak that was zipped to the top. He had spiked Crimson hair, and Emerald colored eyes. He had an upside down, Green triangle under each eye. She blinked looking at him. His hair swept back from his face, in a rather cool style. Shiva brought her eyes to all else on the platform.

She blinked, while glancing around. The first person was a girl with long Blonde hair and Blue eyes. She was wearing a Blue dress with a White apron thing. She was smiling. There was a small rabbit symbol with a heart above her head.

The second was a woman with light Brown hair, and soft Brown eyes. She was wearing a Bright yellow, or was it Gold, ballroom dress. There was a glowing Red rose symbol above her head.

The third also had Blond hair and Blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a bun at the top of her head though, and a crown placed around it. Pure White, diamonds? She was wearing an Ice Blue; Shiva paused to admire the color, ballroom dress as well. A glass slipper symbol was above her head.

The fourth had long Black hair in a braid. She had soft Brown eyes that looked almost Cinnamon colored. She had a tiara around her forehead. She was wearing a teal outfit. The shirt was low cut, and had straps that went around her upper arm, it cut off at her rib cage. Her pants were low on her hips, and Shiva could tell they were baggy. Above her head was the symbol of a magic lamp.

The fifth woman also had long Blond hair, Shiva twitched. 'Why blond?' She wondered. The girls eyes were a nice shade of blue, she actually looked like an older version of the first girl. She was wearing a Blue dress, the top of it lighter, and off her shoulders. She had the symbol of three fairies above her head.

The sixth had short black hair, and Black eyes that were oddly kind. Her skin was pale, similar to Shiva own. She was wearing a yellow and blue dress, straight from fairy tales. Above her head was a spinning Crimson apple.

Shiva was no fool, and knew who they were. 'Why are the stars of fairy tales here?' She wondered.

**I shall allow you to see a glimpse of the people you shall meet, and your future, but after that…it is time to wake up…**

Shiva blinked, as the platform shifted. She was able to glance at it, before one of those portals opened beneath her. She fell straight down. As she fell, her body was spun violently, and jerked around.

**Good luck…Chosen one.**

She glared up at the words of the voice. With a small flash, Shiva was enveloped in bright blinding light..


	2. Update

**Shiva: **Oheyo! Shiva here!

**Shadow: **Shadow as well…

**Shiva: **You don't have to sound so depressed about that.** :Rolls eyes:** Anyway, it's been a year and like promised I have figured out what I'm going to do with my stories!

**Shadow: **Mainly our big sister Ash told us what we were going to do. You can find Ash on this site under the name MariashaAziza.

**Shiva: **We were so proud of big sister when she finally decided to join!** :^^:** Anyway, as for my stories. Most are going to be re-done! This list includes…

**Never Alone Spell Bound**

**Naruto: Demon Custom's: Heaven's A Lie.**

Some are being erased until I rethink them.

**Enma no Tsuki: Demon's and Preistess's. **

**Untitled as of now**

**An Angel's Destruction.**

And some stories have been adopted.

**My Cage**

**Frozen Ending**

And one will be done like a round robin between Ash, Shadow, and myself.

**Kingdom Hearts Reverse.**

**Shadow:** Thus what shall be done. My Cage, Enma no Tsuki, Untitled, and An Angel's Destruction have already been deleted. Ash has requested that I leave Frozen ending and the KH stories up until we start working on them. As of now… Shiva and I will be working on Never Alone and Demon Custom's. We also plan to work on our KH story on the side. We hope no ne is too annoyed with this. We will be working on these as of now, and hope to start posting my the end of the month at least.

**Shiva:** Sorry it's taken so long. What with being locked up in the Psych ward, deaths in the family, having a baby brother, mother getting married, mother and step father going to prison, mother getting released from prison, Our beloved Crimpson and Inri moving away, and a lot more useless stuff… well we just haven't had time for anything. Ash has had more time then us, and even she's been bothered by things. Like her laptop shattering. But hey, at least she moved back in!

**Shadow:** They don't care about all of that, but I'm grateful she didn't go back to France… Either way, Shiva and myself have gone through a lot of growth. We hope our readers still enjoy our stories despite changes.


	3. Announcement

**Shiva: Our Grandmother died today… about an hour ago…**

**Shadow: Needless to say, we are closing this account. We just don't have the time to take care of it anymore. She was the one raising and taking care of us. **

**Shiva: Anyway, don't worry we are going to continue our stories. **

**Shadow: Ash/Mira is sharing her account with us. We'll be transferring our stories to her account and writing them. She'll most likely be the one typing them up. Shiva and I are usually writing on paper…**

**Shiva: Her account is MariashaAziza. Any stories we write will have our names in the title or summery. **

**Shadow: We thank all of you for staying with us. Demon Customs will be finished before we start anything. **

**Shiva: Thank you all. I hope we can continue writing.**


End file.
